


6:12 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl bit her lip after a Smallville villain stepped to one side.





	6:12 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl bit her lip after a Smallville villain stepped to one side and her heat vision managed to burn Reverend Amos Howell's arm.

THE END


End file.
